


Confluence

by gleefulmusings



Series: Bits and Pieces [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt's presence isn't required for his influence to be felt. Also, the dead are not always at rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confluence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasondragon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasondragon64/gifts).



Phoebe Halliwell sighed and continued leafing restlessly through the Book of Shadows. She had been hoping that an errant premonition would surface and provide she and her sisters with some much needed direction, but her efforts so far had been in vain.

Since Christy had been vanquished, demonic activity had been at a standstill for almost a year. There were infrequent attacks, mostly warlocks and lower-level demons, all of which could be handled individually without calling upon the Power of Three. It was suspicious, and while Paige was more than willing to enjoy what was sure to be a temporary respite, Piper was convinced the Underworld was most likely reforming under the leadership of some new menace.

Phoebe agreed with her elder sister, though didn't voice it, instead encouraging Piper to enjoy this time with her children.

She paused and looked up at Piper, who was shuffling back and forth across the floor with a screaming toddler joined to her hip. "Relax, woman!" she snapped. "You're wearing a hole in the floor."

Piper sighed but didn't cease her movements, gently bouncing Wyatt up and down in her arms. "What's wrong with him, Phoebe?" she asked, a trace of desperation creeping into her voice. "He's been going crazy all morning. Nothing I do seems to settle him."

"Honey," Phoebe said more sedately, "you know he's cutting a new tooth. I'm sure the little guy is miserable, and being bounced around like a ball probably isn't helping matters."

At once, Piper stopped the jiggling and held her son gently against her. "It's never been this bad," she replied, shaking her head.

"I don't know why you just won't let Paige heal him."

"Hey, no personal gain for this witch, missy," Piper barked, pointing a finger at her sister. "It always ends in disaster." She held her hand up to her son's forehead. "No fever," she murmured. "He won't eat; he won't sleep. He hasn't tried to orb his father from Magic School." She ran a hand through her hair. "Something is _wrong_ , Phoebe, and he can't tell me what it is."

"Well," Phoebe said slowly, biting her lip, "maybe Leo will have better luck. When's he due home?"

Piper shrugged. "His last class is over, so relatively soon, I imagine."

Phoebe nodded. "Good! It's about time he got his sweet butt back here."

"Don't talk about my husband's butt."

"It's a cute butt," Phoebe said dreamily.

Piper suppressed a smirk. "I see. So you wouldn't be averse to me postulating at length about _your_ husband. From what I've managed to deduce from the way his pants fit, I can only assume that you must be _very_ satisfied."

Phoebe's eyes darkened and then narrowed. "Watch it, lady." Then, she carefully considered Piper's remark, which soon led to an impromptu and indecent fantasy involving her husband and a gallon of honey. She smiled, but faltered when Coop suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hey," he grinned. "I felt you thinking about me."

Piper laughed. "Oh, I bet."

"Hi, baby," Phoebe smiled.

"Hi," he whispered, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "So what's going on?"

Phoebe felt the flush creep up her neck. "Oh, nothing much."

"Just talking about your penis," Piper helpfully interjected. When Coop looked up at her in horror, she gave him a wide smile and waved gaily at him.

"Piper!" Phoebe hissed.

"Oh, Phoebe," Piper drawled, "I'm sure it's a very _cute_ penis."

" _Piper!_ "

The elder sister snorted. "Serves you right. Don't talk about my husband's butt."

Coop turned on Phoebe. "You were talking about Leo's butt?" he demanded. His eyes turned thoughtful. "It _is_ a nice butt."

Piper groaned. "Why is my family obsessed with my husband's ass?"

Phoebe glared at Coop. "Got something you want to tell me, sweetie?" she asked, baring her teeth.

An embarrassed Coop was saved from offering a response when a voice shouted from the first floor.

"Anybody home?"

Piper smirked at them before crossing to the door. "We're in the attic, Henry!" she bellowed, which only served to increase the volume of Wyatt's screams. "Oh, now, I'm sorry, baby. There, now. It's okay." She jiggled him up and down in her arms.

"Want me to give it a try?" Coop asked, rising to his feet and holding out his arms.

She sighed with relief. "Thank you, Coop," she said gratefully, transferring the toddler to his uncle.

"Don't think you're getting out of this, mister," Phoebe whispered darkly.

Henry appeared in the doorway and smiled a greeting. "Hey. What's going on?"

Piper grinned. "Phoebe and Coop were waxing poetic on the glory of my husband's butt."

"Piper!" Coop and Phoebe shouted.

Henry blinked.

"Care to contribute?" Piper asked him.

His eyes widened. "Uh, not so much."

She nodded. "Smart move."

"Unca Coop!" Wyatt wailed.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she shot to her feet. "Oh, Wyatt! You know your uncle's name!" she crooned. "Yes, you do! Yes, you do!"

"Not the baby voice, Phoebe," Piper begged. "We've talked about this. There are boundaries in place."

Phoebe glared at her sister as Henry laughed.

"Piper," Coop said softly, "something is wrong with him."

Piper frowned and rushed to his side. "I knew it. What do you feel?"

"He's really upset."

Phoebe came crossed over and stood next to them. "Well, he's cutting a tooth. He's probably in agony."

Coop shook his head. "No, I can feel his pain and it's not about any tooth. Something's _wrong_. There's fear and…and concern. His heart hurts." He looked down at the toddler in his arms. "What is it, buddy?"

Phoebe took Wyatt's small hand in her own. "I'm not sensing anything like what you're describing," she whispered. "I don't understand. He can't block my empathy." She looked to Piper. "What do we do?"

"Kiss!"

"You want a kiss?" Coop asked, his brow furrowed. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Wyatt's cheek. "All better?"

Wyatt shook his head and screamed louder.

"Give him to me," Phoebe commanded. Coop instantly complied and passed the boy to his wife. "You want Auntie Phoebe kisses, don't you, honey?" she asked, before proceeding to shower him with said kisses.

Wyatt scowled and wiped his cheek. "Kiss! Kiss!"

"Do you think he means Chris?" Henry suddenly asked.

Piper, who was beginning to become extremely agitated, whirled on her heel and stared at him, eyes wide with terror and fury. "I'll get the baby. Phoebe and Coop, stay with Wyatt. Henry, call for Paige and Leo." They nodded at their assignments and she stormed from the room.

"A demon?" Henry whispered.

"They've been so quiet lately, but we didn't know why," Phoebe murmured, shaking her head. "We should have been prepared for this, that they'd come after the kids again." She ran her hand over Wyatt's head. "Coop, can you get Billie?" Her husband nodded and disappeared. "Henry, call Paige."

Henry swallowed heavily and closed his eyes, summoning his wife and asking her to bring Leo to the Manor immediately. He didn't know what was about to happen, and he knew he brought little to the table in magical battles, but he would die before he allowed anything to happen to his nephews. The three couples had bonded closely in the past year and like Paige and Phoebe considered Piper's children to be their own, so too did he and Coop.

Seconds later, Paige and Leo orbed in, quickly followed by Coop and Billie, who immediately began prowling around the room, her eyes scanning for any possible threat.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. She had been waiting for this, had known it was coming, and she was ready. She had a lot to make up for, knew she was lucky the sisters even still talked to her, and if something was coming after Wyatt or Chris, they'd be answering to her.

"The best we can figure," Henry began, grabbing his wife's hand, "is that Wyatt thinks something is going to happen to Chris. Piper went to get the baby from the nursery."

Leo's eyes widened and he went to take his son from Phoebe's arms, who relinquished him immediately. "What is it, honey?" he asked his son. "What's wrong?"

"Kiss! Kiss!"

"Where's Piper?" Leo barked.

"Here," she answered, entering the room with Chris, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She showed the baby to her other son. "See, sweetie? Chris is right here. He's just fine. Everybody's fine." She cradled Chris against her chest. "By the way, Leo, Phoebe and her husband are infatuated with your butt. Luckily for him, Henry is not."

Phoebe and Coop blushed and looked away. Billie eyed them and began snickering. Leo gaped.

"It's a nice butt," Paige cheerfully agreed, before turning to her husband, "but I'm glad you're not interested in it."

Leo shook his head to clear it. "Piper," he growled.

Phoebe, Billie, and Henry exchanged nervous looks.

"Maybe I should take the boys to Magic School," Paige offered.

"No!" Wyatt screamed before orbing himself into his playpen. A second later, he orbed Chris into his arms and then threw up his forcefield.

"What the hell?" Coop asked.

"Language!" Piper and Phoebe scolded.

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand," Billie said blankly. "Wyatt doesn't have the power of premonition, does he?"

"Not that we know of," Leo said slowly.

"Then why would he think something is going to happen to the baby?" She turned to Phoebe. "Have you had a premonition?" She sighed when the other woman shook her head. "So what's going on?"

Leo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We don't know a lot about their future powers, but I think Chris would have told us if he had premonitions. It would have made everything so much easier, for him and for us."

Phoebe and Paige nodded.

Piper crossed to the window. "Don't talk about him," she whispered. "I can't. I _won't_."

Paige followed and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Chris is safe, honey, and we're going to make sure he stays that way, okay?" And she would. She had watched her nephew die once, and she was damned if she would allow it to happen again.

Piper nodded but said nothing in favor of staring out the window. It never ceased to amaze her. Despite everything she had seen, had fought against, and had lost, despite the constant threats to her family, the world kept turning in blissful ignorance. And while she long ago had accepted her destiny, she still sometimes longed to be a part of the clueless masses. She listened dimly as the others proposed courses of action.

"Well," Henry began, sounding unsure, "the boys are part Whitelighter, right?" He nodded to himself. "We know that both can orb, so maybe Wyatt can also tap into his sensing abilities. Perhaps that's why he thinks Chris is in danger. We all know how protective he is of Chris, just as Paige is with her charges."

The others stared at him.

"You, sir," Phoebe said, pointing a finger at his chest, "are very smart."

"I don't marry dummies," Paige said fondly. "Good job, baby," she said, shooting her husband a warm smile.

Henry beamed.

Coop sat down on the floor next to the playpen and peered at Wyatt. "You don't feel any better, do you, little guy? Not even with your brother in your arms."

Wyatt looked up at him with huge eyes and sniffled. "Kiss," he whispered. "Kiss hurt."

"Hurt?" Piper gasped. They all dashed over to the playpen and stared down at the boys.

Leo looked down at his sons before slowly shaking his head. "This doesn't make sense. Wyatt is obviously protecting Chris, but if Chris were injured, Wyatt would just heal him."

"Wyatt, baby," Piper whispered, "you have to tell us what's wrong. Use your words."

Wyatt frowned, opening and closing his mouth several times before frustration overcame him. He then waved his hand, orbing a picture into his mother's palm. Piper looked down at it and released a strangled sob.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a picture of Wyatt and Chris," Piper said, swallowing heavily. "Future Chris." She stared up at Leo. "I can't go through this again," she breathed, shaking her head. "What if something's happened to him? I can't lose my son again."

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife. "We don't know anything yet. We're going to figure this out."

"But Chris was here," Billie said, "just last year, with Future Wyatt." She forced away thoughts of Christy. "He was fine."

"A lot can happen in a year," Phoebe quietly replied, pursing her lips.

"Do you think Wyatt is sensing something about Future Chris?" Billie asked. "Is that even possible?"

Paige forced a smile. "After all we've seen and done, you tell me what's impossible."

Billie conceded the point with a nod of her head before lapsing back into her thoughts.

"But what can we do?" Phoebe asked no one in particular as she paced the room. "We don't know what spell Chris used to get to our time, and even if we had it, we don't know if we could adapt it to send us into the future."

"Can't you just write a new one?" asked a confused Henry.

Leo shook his head. "There's too much we don't know. Time travel is notoriously dangerous, and Chris took a huge risk coming back here to save Wyatt. If the girls are alive in the future, and we have no reason to think otherwise, then the Power of Three is intact. The girls, our girls, would be walking into an unknown, perhaps without their powers."

Phoebe frowned. "Why? How? We've been to the future before."

Leo sighed. "Yes, but that was a future in which Prue was alive and Piper and I had only one child, a daughter. You were sent by the Elders to change one specific event for the better, and you were sent into your future bodies. That won't necessarily happen again. Even if it did, you wouldn't have the knowledge you'd need to defeat whatever's happening to Chris. If you arrive as yourselves, there's a good chance you'd be without your powers. There can only be one set of Charmed Ones at a time."

"We don't even know if we're on the right track," Billie pointed out. "For all we know, Future Chris is just fine. There's no telling what damage would be caused if we sent the sisters to the future, trying to correct something which isn't happening. The threat could be in the here and now, and if they're gone, I can't protect the boys on my own. I'm strong, but I'm only one person."

Piper pushed herself away from Leo. "Well, we can't just sit here and hope for the best!"

Paige and Billie began debating the wisest course of action, as Piper and Leo began arguing about what was best for their children. Coop endeavored to calm Wyatt and Chris, who was now screaming in concert with his brother, as Phoebe collapsed under the onslaught of powerful emotions dominating the close space.

"Guys?" Henry asked.

They ignored him, their arguments rising to a fevered pitch.

"Guys!"

"What is it, Henry?" Paige barked.

"The wall is glowing?" he replied. "I just thought someone should point that out."

As one, they turned toward the direction he indicated, as the wall began pulsing, a soft blue color radiating from within.

"Uh oh," Piper whispered.

"Red Alert!" Paige screamed. "Battle stations!"

"You've been watching _Voyager_ again," Phoebe accused. She turned to Billie. "She thinks she's Kathryn Janeway."

Billie raised a brow. "Who?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, a moue of disgust on her face. "Damn kids."

The outline of a large triquetra appeared, slashing across the wall, blowing it out and sending shards of flying debris throughout the room. Leo instantly dove across Piper, as Coop and Henry dragged their respective spouses to the floor. Billie fell backwards and then vaulted herself into a sitting position.

"Well, that's new," Piper griped as she rolled on her side and sat up.

"This isn't good," Paige whispered as Henry pulled her to her feet.

A large figure soon came rushing out of the portal.

"Mom!"

Piper's brow furrowed. "Wyatt?"

* * *

"Sorry about the mess," Wyatt said with a sheepish smile, waving his hand and restoring everything to normal.

"Forget the mess, honey," Phoebe said. "What's wrong?"

"Is it Chris?" asked a fearful Piper after she rushed into her son's arms.

He abruptly pulled away from her. "How did you know?"

She gave him a sad smile. "We didn't." She turned him toward the playpen. "But you did."

Wyatt stared at his infant self, bawling hysterically as he held his little brother, who was now awake but quiet, tightly against him, his forcefield at full power. He slowly made his way across the room and peered down.

"It's okay, mini me."

Little Wyatt glared up at his future self, eyes brimming with distrust before he suddenly orbed himself into Henry's arms.

Wyatt grinned. "Well, I see nothing's changed." He frowned. "Or will change." He shook his head. "I hate tenses."

"Been there," Piper and Phoebe groaned.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

Wyatt smiled bashfully. "Uncle Henry was always my favorite."

"Really?" Henry asked, beaming widely.

Wyatt nodded. "Always. You're like a second father to me. Only, you know, cool."

"Excuse me?" barked a cross Leo, arms defensively across his chest.

"Oh, calm down, Dad," Wyatt laughed. "It should be obvious even with mini me that I adore you. I'm Daddy's Little Man, and Chris is definitely a mama's boy. But if you call him that, it's a draw as to whether Chris or Mom will kill you first."

Piper nodded. "Damn straight."

Leo blushed, pleased. "But I'm a good father, right? To both of you?"

The sisters shot him sympathetic looks, knowing he was still fearful of his future relationship with Chris.

"Of course you are, Dad," said a confused Wyatt. "You're the best."

"What about me?" Coop whined.

Wyatt raised a brow. "I picked Uncle Henry and Aunt Phoebe, but that's probably because Aunt Paige had claimed Chris as soon as he was born. And Chris worships you, Uncle Coop. You're his favorite _everything_."

"Ha!" Coop cried, glaring at Henry, who rolled his eyes.

Wyatt turned amused eyes on Phoebe. "No, I will not tell you how many children you have, their genders, or when they are born."

Phoebe proceeded to pout spectacularly, but startled as she watched Wyatt reach for his baby brother. "That's a wedding ring!"

Wyatt dropped his hand like it was burned and blushed profusely.

"Oh, my god," Piper breathed. "You're married?"

Wyatt ducked his head and nodded. "Yeah. Three years now."

She blinked owlishly. "Three years? Exactly how old are you now?"

"Uh, I'm twenty-six, Mom." His eyes narrowed. "And no, I will not tell you if you have grandchildren yet."

"I better not have!"

He snickered. "You do realize that in my time you're past fifty? And Dad's like a hundred or something."

"Hey!" Leo bellowed.

Piper paled and fought the urge to vomit. She was thrilled she was still alive in the future, but dreaded what she might have looked like. "Fifty is far too young for me to be a grandmother," she insisted.

"Forget that!" Phoebe shrieked. "I want to know about your wife. And don't give me any of that future consequences crap or I'll hex your orbs off."

Wyatt's eyes widened and filled with tears. He even threw in a lip wibble. "You would really do that to me, Auntie Phoebe?"

She gasped and her own eyes welled in response.

Paige began the applause. "That was masterful, Wyatt. I bet she let you get with anything."

He grinned. "Yeah, but you never did. You saw through all my crap."

"That's because I'm awesome."

He stuck his tongue out at her and turned to Phoebe, wagging his finger at her, who growled at him. "Future consequences are a very real thing, Aunt Phoebe. So no, I can't tell you anything." He swallowed heavily and nervously looked around at his family, who stared back with worry and confusion plain on their faces. He decided to go for broke and perhaps save his younger self some of the shame and guilt. "Not even his name."

" _His_ name?" Piper repeated. She was surprised, but certainly not upset. She then noticed that her child, her _baby_ , was patently avoiding her gaze. Oh, hell no. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, I want you to tell me if anyone in this room gave you grief over this, because I will blow their asses up right now. And if it was me, you're to stay here while I vault myself into the future to kick my own ass."

The others loudly supported her statement.

His eyes widened. "Oh, no, Mom. Nothing like that. You and Dad were amazing. All of you were. It was me. It was something I didn't want to admit to myself. It just, it took me a long time to come to grips with it and realize that all of my fears were my own. They were groundless, but I was so afraid of rejection, that I just kept a lot of inside."

Her eyes watered. "Sweetie, there is nothing you could ever do, nothing you could ever say, nothing you could ever _be_ , that would make me stop loving you."

Leo nodded. "And the same goes for me, son. This doesn't change that. All that's ever mattered to your mother and me is your happiness. And if your husband makes you happy, then that's the end of it."

Wyatt blushed and nodded his thanks.

"When did you tell us?" Piper asked.

Wyatt frowned, considering whether he should answer. He didn't see the harm and decided to go for it. "I was twenty." He shook his head. "I guess I was a better actor than I thought, because you had no idea, and neither did the aunts."

"I find that extremely hard to believe," said an offended Paige. "I will have you know that my gaydar is impeccable."

He rolled his eyes. "What can I say? I'm just that good. The only ones who knew were Chris, Uncle Henry, and Aunt Billie."

Billie lit up at the thought that Piper's children considered her an aunt. "Really?"

Wyatt snorted. "Are you kidding? You knew before I did. You were completely amazing. Not to mention how you ran interference for me."

"What do you mean?"

"After I came out, Mom decided to let me handle things on my own terms and in my own time, but if any guy hurt me or even upset me, she sicced you on them. You were absolutely terrifying. One dude even left town in the middle of night under the cover of darkness."

She pumped a fist. "Yes!" she shouted, before exchanging a high five with Paige.

"So I was the cool uncle, huh?" Henry asked, smiling smugly at Coop.

Wyatt bobbed his head. "You used to drag me to gay clubs, insisting that I take my nose out a book and get myself out of the house. And when some creep would hit on me, I'd curl up against you, call you Daddy, and you'd flash your gun."

Paige and Phoebe burst out laughing as Henry strutted about the room, juggling the two infants.

Wyatt looked down at his baby brother. "Can I have him, please?" he whispered.

Henry nodded solemnly and passed Chris over to him. Wyatt took him tenderly and stared down at him in wonder.

"You have no idea how amazing he is, Mom," he said quietly. "He's the best brother anyone could ever ask for. When I was little, I would hear your friends talk about you and the aunts, wondering how you could be so close to a sibling, but when I would look at him, I understood completely."

"Tell us what's wrong, baby," Piper begged. "Why are you here?"

He ignored her. "And he's so smart. Brilliant. You know he graduates when he's sixteen?"

"Really?" Leo all but squealed. "I guess we must skip him a few grades if he graduates high school at sixteen."

Piper nodded, cooing at her youngest son.

"Not high school, Dad. College."

"What!" several of them exclaimed.

Wyatt nodded. "He graduated from Berkeley at sixteen with degrees in Physics and Aerospace Engineering. He finished Stanford Medical at twenty, and now he's in the middle of his residency."

Leo was stunned and so very proud. "My son is a doctor."

Wyatt smiled. "We both are."

It was all Piper could do to keep from bouncing around the room. Her sons were _doctors_. Paige was beaming and Phoebe was, of course, sobbing with joy. Coop and Henry looked equally thrilled and impressed.

"I'm still in medical school," Wyatt continued. "My final year. My specialty is pediatrics."

"That's so wonderful, honey," Piper whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

"We both are." Leo said. "And Chris's specialty?"

Wyatt laughed and shook his head. "Neurosurgery."

"Damn," Coop breathed. "That's my boy!"

"That's _my_ boy," Leo said gruffly.

"Get over yourself, Leo," Phoebe laughed.

Leo looked back at his grown son. "So, does your young man..."

"My young man?" Wyatt interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Leo slapped him upside the head. "Does he know about...everything?"

Wyatt turned very serious very quickly. "Of course."

"And he's okay with it?" asked a suspicious Paige.

"More than," Wyatt insisted. "It's like that old movie. I married a witch."

"Smart move," Leo and Henry said.

"Excuse me?" Piper and Paige demanded.

"What are his powers?" asked an excited Phoebe. "I mean, not to brag, but we _are_ Halliwells and I want to make sure..."

"Oh, he's very powerful," Wyatt said. "Stupidly so. He easily rivals me."

They stared at him for several long moments.

"That's not possible, sweetie," Piper said slowly. "You're the Twice-Blessed."

Wyatt looked into his mother's eyes. "I am, but I'm not your only child, Mom. When Chris came back to save the future, he altered more than one key thing."

Piper blinked.

"Leo was an Elder," Paige whispered. "Leo was a freaking _Elder_ when Chris was conceived!"

Wyatt nodded. "Chris is also Twice-Blessed; half Charmed One and half Elder."

Phoebe's brow furrowed. "Does that mean Chris is more powerful than you?"

Wyatt bobbed his head. "Technically, yeah. I have more individual powers than he does, but in terms of sheer power, he's stronger."

"Does that bother you?" asked a gentle Piper.

"No," Wyatt said, frowning. "Why should it?" He shrugged. "We didn't care that Chris was stronger and he never rubbed our faces in it or anything."

Piper smiled, pleased.

" _We_?" Leo repeated.

"What's the date?" Wyatt chirped.

Paige told him.

Wyatt smiled, passed the baby to his father and crossed to his mother, placing his hand against her abdomen. Immediately she drew in a sharp breath, laying her hands on top of his.

"Hello, Melinda," he whispered. "I don't think you'll ever truly know just how much Chris and I love you."

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and, surprisingly, Henry burst into tears.

"A little girl," Piper cooed, turning to her husband. "We finally have our Melinda back."

He nodded, blinking furiously.

Wyatt smiled and turned to Phoebe. "Come here."

She skipped right over to him.

"Take my hand."

She wordlessly complied.

Wyatt closed his eyes and Phoebe gasped.

"What is that?" she whispered with reverence.

"That's Kurt's love for me."

She had to pull away before she collapsed from the beauty of what she had just experienced. She punched her nephew's shoulder. "If someone loves you like that, you better make damned sure you're worthy of it. Don't hurt him. Ever."

Wyatt shook his head. "Never."

"Kurt?" asked a smirking Piper.

Wyatt closed his eyes. "Damn." He cracked open an eye. "I don't suppose you all could just forget about that, could you?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"No," they happily chorused.

"So he's a witch?" Piper asked. She wanted dirt and she wanted it now.

Wyatt threw up his hands. There really was no point in hiding it. Nothing they could do presently would alter the future, and if they tried, he would stop them. He did the mental math and then nodded.

"Yes, his name is Kurt. He's a witch, and, no, he's not a Halliwell," Wyatt said. He put his hands on Piper's shoulders. "But he is a Warren witch."

"What?" Leo snapped. "That's not possible."

Wyatt shrugged. "Sorry, Dad, but he is."

"You married your...cousin?" Paige asked.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "He's your cousin, too, Auntie Paige, but we're something like twelfth cousins many times removed. Besides, we're both _guys_."

She blew a raspberry at him.

"What cousin?" Piper demanded. "We don't _have_ any other family, let alone one who's magical."

"Because they didn't want you to know," Wyatt hissed.

Piper frowned. "Who?"

He raised a brow. "Who do you think? That's why Dad didn't know either."

Leo's scowl was thunderous. Piper snarled.

"Kurt told me that you and the aunts, minus Paige, met his mom when you were all little kids at some family reunion. None of you knew then that you were witches."

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't remember." She was obviously upset about it.

"I do," Piper whispered, closing her eyes. "Suzanne." She looked up into her son's face. "She's a witch?"

He nodded tightly. "She was."

"Was?" Phoebe repeated, voice cracking.

"She's dead," Wyatt whispered. "Kurt...well, he never got over it. I don't think he ever will."

Piper immediately thought of Prue.

"Then we need to be doing something about this," Paige said decidedly. "He's our family. We help family."

Her sisters nodded.

"You can't," Wyatt said sadly. "There's a plan for Kurt, and the Halliwells aren't included in it." He sighed. "Though I wish to hell we were," he said, voice harsh and filled with bitterness.

Piper looked at him with concern.

"He didn't grow up in San Francisco, Mom," he whispered. "Life...was not kind to him."

She immediately understood and it was all she could do not to perform a locater spell, find this boy - _her_ boy - and start blowing shit up.

"We can't interfere," she said, tone lilting up at the end, almost though it were a question, though she already knew the answer.

Wyatt looked down and shook his head. "But he made it, Mom. He's _so_ strong, so much like you."

She gave him a watery smile.

He beamed back. "I guess it's true. Boys marry their mothers."

"But how does he learn?" Paige, ever the teacher, fretted. "Who helps him with his magic?"

"He already has at least two of his powers," Wyatt said. "His whitelighter will come to him soon." He looked to Leo. "Kurt has his own destiny, separate from mine and that of the Charmed Ones. The Elders knew that if you ever discovered the presence of another Warren witch, you would tell the sisters, who, of course, would take action. So Kurt's existence was hidden from you."

Leo's face was etched with fury.

"And from Grandma and Grams, even Melinda. Melinda Warren, that is."

"Do the Elders even have that power?" Phoebe wondered.

"Yes," Wyatt said, "at least in this instance, but once Kurt became - becomes? - an adult, it's irrelevant. Kurt's above the Elders."

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

"I think I know," said a shocked Coop, looking to his nephew for confirmation.

Wyatt slowly nodded. "Kurt is a Champion."

"Oh, my god," Leo whispered. "Oh, my _god_."

"What does that _mean_?" Henry asked again, this time with more vehemence.

"The Elders are the guardians of this world's magic, Uncle Henry," Wyatt said. "Their agents here on the surface are witches, and whitelighters are their angels, their messengers."

Henry nodded. He knew that much from Paige.

"Then there are the guardians of this dimension, the Powers That Be. Kurt is one of their agents."

Coop shook his head. "His power must be unfathomable."

"But you said he can rival you," Paige said to Wyatt.

"He can, if we're talking solely about Wiccan powers, but Kurt is also a godling."

They stared at him.

He sighed. "Really? Okay, the Warren line produces natural witches, those born with inherent magical powers that manifest as they age."

They all nodded.

Wyatt nodded in kind. "As Kurt is a Warren witch, he is also a natural witch. He inherited his Wiccan abilities from his mother." He exhaled. "He also inherited abilities from his father, who comes from a long-dormant line of godlings, witches capable of summoning the power of a god."

Paige's eyes widened in horror. "You mean like when Chris turned us into Greek gods?"

He nodded. "Kurt is very much a combination of that and, well, me. That's how powerful he is. But he's never been seduced by it. He's never let it rule him. He's never been tempted to use his powers to make his life easier. He has more integrity than anyone I know. Every morning I wake up before he does and I look at him in wonder that someone like him chose me."

Piper opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

"Yeah, I know, Mom. I'm all that and a bag of chips, but Kurt is on another level entirely." His eyes filled with tears. "And when I see him holding and singing to Phoebe's children, or hear him gossiping with Paige about the latest stupid thing they've witnessed, or watch as he helps you make Thanksgiving dinner for more people than the Manor's dining room could ever hold, I know what it means to love someone more than your own life."

She smiled up at him, gently wiping the tears now streaking down his face. "I'm glad you married someone who could cook," she warbled.

He laughed. "Yeah, Chris and Melinda took after you on that score, but I'm like Dad. I fix stuff." He drew his mother into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You love him so much, Mom, and you healed him more than you'll ever realize."

Her eyes burned and she again stomped down the biological imperative which was screaming at her to find Kurt and take him into her arms and never let him go.

"I wish he had come with you," she whispered.

"Oh, he'll come if I need him," Wyatt said with complete confidence. "He can always find me."

"He can time travel?" Billie asked.

He nodded. "But it's not like how you do, Aunt Billie. Kurt has temporal powers, kind of like Mom does. Her freezing and molecular combustion powers are a form of chronokinesis, but Kurt has the ability to manipulate the whole of space and time. He's kind of like a human TARDIS."

She stared at him. "Wow."

Wyatt snickered. "At least he uses his powers for Good."

Paige joined in his snickering.

"Wyatt, honey," Piper began, "as much I love hearing all of this, and I want to hear a lot more, why are you here? What's happening to your brother?"

He instantly sobered. "He's starting to remember."

She frowned in confusion before understanding dawned. "Oh, god."

He nodded. "He remembers the other Chris, the other _me_. In his head, he's living two lives, unable to reconcile them, but his body..." he trailed off. He swallowed heavily. "He's in a coma. He won't come out of it without help."

"But we're all alive in the future, right?" Phoebe asked. "So you have the Power of Three, plus yourself and Kurt and Melinda, and, I'm presuming, my children and Paige's children."

He shook his head before looking around the attic and then toward the door.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Henry asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Riley."

"Who?" several asked.

Wyatt's eyes became the size of saucers. "Kurt's elder brother. He's almost fifteen years older than Kurt. He heads the Initiative and he's married to..."

"The what?" interrupted a confused Coop.

"Oh, no," Wyatt whispered. He started pacing. "Something's wrong. Something's been changed. But when? And how? And _who_?" He gnawed on his lip. "Was it Chris? Something else? The White Witch?"

"Who are these people?" demanded a frustrated Paige.

Wyatt whirled on his heel and regarded her. "Where's Uncle Xander?"

"Who?"

He groaned. "Oh, _fuck_!"

"Language!" his aunts simultaneously scolded.

"Fuck language! Where's Uncle Xander?"

"Who is Uncle Xander, Wyatt?" Piper asked in an even voice, hoping to calm him down.

"This won't work without him! He's the One Who Sees!"

"But who _is_ he, honey?" Phoebe asked. "Just tell us. We'll find him, no matter what."

Wyatt shook his head furiously. "You should have found him already!" he bellowed, tone bordering on accusatory. "You should have found him years ago! When Chris and I came back last year, we just assumed he was visiting the others in Cleveland, but if he _wasn't_ , if you don't even know who he is, something has gone horribly wrong!"

"Who..."

"Your brother!" Wyatt barked. He turned to Paige. "Xander is your twin brother!"

Paige took a step back, shaking her head dumbly. She didn't have a brother. She would know if she did. She would _feel_ it. She would...feel the emptiness that hadn't abated even after she'd been reunited with Piper and Phoebe, the emptiness only...a twin?...could fill.

Oh, Jesus.

No. She couldn't deal with this. Not now, not ever. It wasn't bad enough she had lost Prue before she'd ever even known her, but now she had lost a brother? A twin brother?

"Where is he?" she demanded. "How do I get to him? You said Cleveland, right?"

She prepared to orb, but Wyatt blocked her ability.

"You can't just show up there, Paige," he said harshly. "He has powerful friends, some of whom are like Kurt. They won't necessarily believe you. You have no _idea_ what these people have endured. They're likely to kill first and deal with questions never."

She blinked owlishly.

Piper wanted to vomit. She had a _brother_ , a brother who had been lost to her, perhaps even taken from her. In fact, that had to have been what occurred, because if her mother had known she'd given birth to twins, they would have been searching for Xander, would have brought him home.

And she _would_ find her brother. She would bring him home. But first, she had to help her son. Both of them.

"So we find Xander and Riley, and then we can help Chris, right?" she asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "It's not enough. That's why I'm here, in this time. We need more. We need _her._ "

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Kurt's whitelighter."

"And who is that?" Piper demanded.

"Aunt Prue."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of _The Gloaming_ verse, but can be considered an alternate universe to it.
> 
> Thus ends this series of one-shots. Eventually, each will be spun off into their own stories. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves!
> 
> Dedicated to JasonDragon64, who has been so supportive of my work. I appreciate you more than words could ever convey. Thank you for your endless kindness.


End file.
